St Trinian's 2: A Love Story
by WeasleyTwinsAreMyLife
Summary: What would happen if boys came to St. Trinian's during the second movie. Romance of course! This is about my OC character and some other character romances. Rating might change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey future readers! So this story is a take on the second movie. I added my own OC character and added a wonderful surprise BOYS! I thought that this second one needed more of them. It mostly follows the plot line but some things are a little different. If you want to see what I imagined each of the boys to look like check out my profile page! I don't own St. Trinians though I wish I did. Enjoy and please review ( I need a good ego boost)! Oh I also changed how Annabelle acted and was respected because it was kinda sad. **

~NoahPOV~

St. Trinians, The School for Young Ladies is what the sign said.

I took in a deep breath. Now I am not one to get scared easily, but I heard stories about these girls and their headmistress Camilla Fritton.

I looked over at my friends, they all seemed to think the same thing. Except for Tristan, our head boy. He looked absolutely fine, like this was all a stroll in the park for him. Figures.

Before I get ahead of myself let me introduce myself. My name is Noah Cromwell and I go to school at Lexington's School for Exceptional Young Men.

The reason why we are on our way to St. Trinians is pretty simple. Last week a man came to our school, something Pomfrey. Anyways, he asked us to do him a favor, go to St. Trinians and make sure a ring is passed along to him.

Normally, we would have declined but since he is Tristan's uncle we really had no choice.

We meaning me and my friends. Matt is our resident geek at Lexington and Klaus was somewhat of a loner before we befriended him. Damian is the school's pretty boy (enough said). Tristian is my best friend. He is the head boy and the "leader" of our group per say.

We approached the school and got out of the car. I was hit with total chaos. There were girls running everyway which way embracing and screaming hellos.

There were three extremely attractive girls standing up through the sunroof of their cars greeting each other. Others were being pulled out of coffins!

As we started to walk toward the door we almost got run over by two mini coopers. They stopped abruptly in front of us.

Out of one car stepped two young and small blonde haired twins who looked like they haven't showered in weeks. Out of the second car stepped the most beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair that swayed in the breeze. She was exceedingly fit.

Damian laughed "He doesn't even know her name and he is already wiped."

I glared at him and looked back at the girl just as she walked through the front doors of St. Trinian's her blonde hair trailing behind her.

A girl with similar build came walking towards us. She had luscious brown hair that was curled slightly. She stopped right in front of us.

"My name is Annabelle Fritton, head girl here at St. Trinians. I'll have someone come and fetch your bags for you." She placed her hands on her hips.

Tristian snorted "Your head girl?"

Annabelle raised her eyebrows and turned around just as we were hit with several hockey balls causing us to swear.

"Welcome to St. Trinian's." was her only reply.

She was walking toward the door so we followed her. I could see Tristian looking at her arse as she walked.

"The headmistress would like a quick word with you before you settle in." Annabelle commented. Several small girls resembling the twins picked up our bags and carried them inside.

We all followed her inside. Tristian fell into step with her and began talking to her. Their talking soon lead to arguing. I could tell by their heated conversation there was going to be a power struggle between the both of them.

Annabelle made a sound of disgust and rolled her eyes and walked ahead. Tristian turned around and smirked at me.

I shook my head and smiled none the less.

We walked into the school and… WOW! I wonder if those are actually real heads.

What caught my attention was that same blonde haired girl talking to another girl whose hair was gelled back into a tight ponytail and wearing a track suit. I smiled and walked over.

I stood behind her and whispered into her ear "Hello beautiful."

I got a whiff of hair and it smelled heavenly, like peaches.

She wiped her head around and I saw the look of shock on her face. She looked over at Annabelle and Annabelle nodded head yes while rolling her eyes.

Her gaze then focused back on mine. I sucked in a breath of air. She had the most amazing eyes. They were crystal blue and very vibrant.

"You have the most amazing eyes." I breathed out.

Her head fell back and laughed then looked back into my eyes. "That's the best you got."

I playfully smiled at her and leaned in closer so that my mouth was right next to her ear, "You have no idea what I got."

She laughed again and smiled up at me and I smiled back.

Matt cleared his throat. "Ummm yea. Where's the headmistress's office?" He asked Annabelle.

Damn him for ruining my moment with… well um I don't know who she is but I want to know her.

Annabelle rolled her eyes again. I swear that's all she does. "The office is this way."

She stopped and turned toward me "Come on lover boy."

I smiled again at the girl and then winked at her as I followed the rest of the boys and Annabelle toward the headmistress's office.

Annabelle showed us to our room that all of us would be sharing. It was pretty cool; it was like a giant suite, old but still cool.

"Tomorrow is our first day of classes and there is a welcome home party tomorrow night at nine. You guys are all welcome to come. When you are all done unpacking, come up to the top floor dorms and I will introduce you to all of the girls."

She turned around and started to walk out when she stopped and faced me.

"Her name is Logan." Annabelle said and walked out and shut the door behind her.

I stared at the spot where Annabelle had been and my face heated up but I smiled none the less. Logan, that is such an odd name for a girl to have but it was cool.

Damian all of a sudden popped up beside me using a high pitched voice, "Oooo Logan ooooo."

I slapped the back of his head and then he slapped mine. Soon we were full out wrestling on the ground. Tristian got down on the ground and yelled "Pin!" when I had successfully pinned him on the floor.

Klaus and Matt had collapsed on their beds laughing. I smiled and got up and offered my hand to Damian who gratefully took it and ran toward the bathroom no doubt trying to fix his hair.

~ Logan POV~

He winked at me and then walked away following the rest of the boys and Annabelle.

Oh. My. God. He was insanely hot and had the most amazing smile. His teeth were perfect, white and straight, and his eyes! They were such a deep green I almost got lost in them.

"Oi Logan ya there?" Bianca asked me.

"Yea, Yea I am here." I sighed and turned around and faced Bianca.

We walked up to the dorms, I was lucky enough to be sharing the attic with Annabelle.

Me and Annabelle are best friends. I remember when she first came to St. Trinian's and how much she has changed since then. She used to be this uptight bitch, now she is head girl.

I entered the main dorm and found all of the girls in their separate cliques.

"Hi Logan" they all chorused.

"Ello Girls" I said saluting them before joining the school band. We had to practice for the welcome home party.

"Hey Lucy" Chelsea said in sweet tone.

"What do you want Chelsea?" sighed Lucy. One day back and she was already aggravated with Chelsea.

"Well you know there are boys here… well I was wondering if…"

Lucy cut her off "Already done."

"Already done what?" I stopped singing and asked.

Lucy and Chelsea looked at me. "Put cameras in their rooms." Lucy answered

"Duh" said Chelsea.

"It's not for that reason Chelsea, we just want to keep an eye on them." Lucy stated in a matter of fact tone.

"That's what you think" I whispered to Chelsea and winked. We both high-fived.

"So can you pull up the video feed?" I asked innocently. Bianca gave me a knowing look and I gave her the finger. Bianca was about to retort but was cut goof again by Lucy.

"Of course." Lucy huffed "It's not that hard."

I rolled my eyes and walked over. That's when I spotted a new girl.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Lucy.

"Roxie" was the only answer I got from Lucy.

"Ok here it is." Lucy said

Me, Bianca, Chelsea, Lucy, and Roxie huddled around the computer screen just in time so see one of the boys pop up beside the guy I met in the hallway.

"Oooo Logan ooooo." He teased him.

All head turned toward me.

"What?" I asked them rolling my eyes.

Lucy made a sound of disgust "Boys"

We turned our heads back to the screen. We saw the two boys wrestling each other.

"PIN!" One on the yelled

We all jumped when Annabelle burst through the door.

"Okay everyone, as you all know we have the privilege" she put quotations around privilege "to have boys joining us this semester."

"No duh" Bella said under her breath.

"Anyway" Annabelle said "Let's give them a warm St. Trinian's welcome." She smiled and winked at us.

I laughed and walked back over to the band and we continued to practice.

~Noah POV~

We walked into what seemed to be the upstairs dorms trying to find Annabelle. As we walked in complete chaos engulfed us for the second time today. Little girls were running around selling what looked like TNT. We spotted Annabelle and made our way toward her.

On our way we passed what looked like to be the school band. I paused when I realized that Logan was one of the girls singing.

She had the most beautiful voice… I was shoved forward by Tristian when I realized that all activity had stopped and everyone was staring at us. Many of the girls were snickering at me and Logan.

She just rolled her eyes "Shove off."

Annabelle stepped forward and shouted "Go back to your knitting, ALL OF YOU!"

The only girls that were remaining in front of us were Annabelle, Logan, and some other girls I didn't know.

"This is Logan, Bianca, Lucy, Chelsea, Zoe, Roxie, and… Where's Celia?" Annabelle asked the girls. They all shrugged their shoulders except for Logan.

"I think she is in the bathroom or something." Logan said nonchalantly.

Annabelle raised her eyebrows but brushed it off.

"Bianca is the head of the Chavs, Lucy is head of the Geeks, Chelsea is head of the Posh Totties, Zoe is the head of the Emos, and Celia where ever she is head of the Eco-Freakos." motioning around the dorm to the separated cliques.

I was a little confused because Annabelle didn't mention Logan or Roxie being part of a group.

"This is Noah, Matt, Klaus, Damian." Tristian introduced us each of us nodded our heads when our name was said. "And I am Tristian."

After Tristian introduced us I took a couple of steps toward Logan, picked up her hand, and kissed the top of it.

This caused her whole face to heat up which I am guessing doesn't happen often because all of the girls were staring at her with bulged eyes. But I kept my eyes on her face the whole time.

"That's not fair!" Chelsea wined "Logan's already called dibs."

"I think that it's the other way round Chelsea." Zoe smiled evilly at Logan while petting a stuffed dog.

Before anyone could say anything else, one of the geeks interrupted.

"Hey guys come look. We have something really suspicious on one of the cameras. Someone just went into the library."

We all walked over to the computer screen. I stood behind Logan and when we all bent down to see the screen; I bent slightly over her breathing slightly on her ear. I saw her shiver slightly. I smirked, happy with the effect I already had on her.

"Who es dat?" Bianca asked Lucy

"Celia" Annabelle said looking at Logan.


	2. Whats Going On!

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is short but I will try to have chapter 3 up by Sunday or Saturday night. I am thinking of just taking Roxie out but idk? Tell me what u guys think! And Please REVIEW! Enjoy **

~Logan POV~

We all bent over to look at the computer screen. I could feel Noah's breath on my neck as he leaned slightly over me to see the screen. I shivered. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach like a knot getting pulled tighter.

It scared me what Noah made me feel. I had never felt anything like it before. I just wanted to back up into him and feel his arms wrap around me and hold me tightly against his chest.

I shook those thoughts from my head, I more pressing matters. They were all soon going to figure out that Celia is not in the bathroom but in the library. Everything would go down the drain.

"Celia" Annabelle said looking straight at me. SHIT!

"Um you know that probably not her, it could be someone else." I countered. I know that may have sounded lame but I had nothing else.

Everyone just started at me. I sighed.

"What's going on Lo" Annabelle asked me quietly. I could tell she was hurt because I have never lied to her before.

"Um nothing" I replied looking anywhere but at Annabelle.

I tried to brush past everyone but Noah caught my arm and pulled me back. I immediately felt the knot tighten in my stomach. I couldn't look at him either.

"Logan…" he whispered.

"I'll explain when we get to the library." I breathed out trying not to brush.

Instead of releasing my arm, Noah's hand slid down my arm and grasped onto my hand. I tried to bite my lip and hold back my smile, but I couldn't. Thank God no one else was watching the exchange but Annabelle and Tristian.

~Noah POV~

I intertwined our fingers as we walked down toward the library. I had this feeling in my stomach, like a knot being tightened. No girl had ever made me feel like this. Logan was special.

When we had reached the library we quietly gathered behind a girl who I assume to be Celia.

Annabelle cleared her throat and the girl turned around looking shocked and nervous.

"Care to explain what's going on Celia and Logan? Annabelle said snatching a ring from Celia.

Both girls looked at each other but it was Celia who spoke.

She rocked back and forth on her heals ringing her hands "Maybe…no." she said hopefully.

"I'll get my tongs." Bianca said turning around to leave.

I felt Logan stiffen beside me. I don't know what Bianca's tongs are but I really don't want to find out. I squeezed her hand to let her know that I was there and she smiled up at me.

"On second thought, why not, we'd be happy too." Celia answered quickly. I wouldn't blame her.

"Awwww I never get to use my tongs." Bianca wined.

Celia looked at Logan. "Well like this man totally asked us to find it." Logan answered.

The boys and I quickly glanced at each other. We all knew who they were talking about.

"What man?" Annabelle asked them

"We can't say." Celia replied.

"I'll get my tongs." Bianca said again

"NO." Logan blurted out quickly. "We can't say cause we don't know. We have never seen him before. He told us where to find it said he'd pay us 20,000 pounds if we got it for him."

"20,000 pounds for that." Chelsea said, utter disbelief in her voice. "It looks like something Bianca would wear." She finished.

Bianca glared at her.

"What were you guys going to spend 20,000 pounds on?" questioned Annabelle

"Turbines." Celia answered excitingly.

"Wind power" she restated seeing everybody's confused faces.

The girls tilted their heads.

"The ice caps are melting!" Celia shouted "Global warming is the biggest issue our generation faces!"

"I thought global warming was a myth." Klaus countered

Ignoring Klaus' comment Celia continued "With this money we can make our school carbon neutral!" Celia exclaimed.

"Yea…" Chelsea began "Or we can slide over the ring, split the cash, and get our Gucci on." She squealed and her and the rest of the Posh Totties started clapping their hands in excitement.

"What about you Logan?" Tristian asked

Logan just shrugged her shoulders. I looked down at her and she looked uncomfortable with the topic. I would have to ask later.

"Haven't decided yet." She spoke quietly

Everyone seemed to except her answer but me and Annabelle.

Another girl looking a lot like Bianca came into the library and Annabelle handed her the ring.

Logan went over to the window sill and sat down. I joined her on the window. I started thinking about her and soon was lost in my thoughts. I was brought out of them by Logan shifting beside me.

"Well" asked Annabelle

The girl answered "Judging by the shape and the markings, I would say that it's a ring" everybody gave an exasperated sigh "Yup it's definitely a ring."

I could see Annabelle losing her patience. Trying not to offend the girl she replied "Good. Any idea how old?"

"Yup" the Chav replied popping her p.

"That's my girl!" Bianca exclaimed

"It's well old." She replied.

I snorted. This is such a waste of time.

"Look it's not about its market price, it's about what it's worth to the buyer."

"She's right" Logan and Annabelle said at the same time

Annabelle continued "The way I see it, 20 is just his opening bid. We might be able to squeeze in for 40 maybe even 50."

"50 thousand pounds!" The Posh Totties squealed.

We were all interrupted by a … Dolphin? Celia put her phone on the table.

"That's him." She said uneasily.

Everyone was silent. All of a sudden all of the girls burst forward each trying to get ahold of the phone. Because of all of the movement from the girls, Logan was thrown off her balance.

I grabbed her waist and caught her. Her body was pressed against mine, her hands on my chest. Her eyes found mine. My breath shortened and my heart started to beat rapidly. I pulled her in closer and wrapped arms around her entire waist. I saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

"Oi lovebirds!" Bianca shouted over at us "Get over ere."

Regrettably I let her go and we walked over to the table.

"You are speaking to Annabelle Fritton, head girl of St. Trinian's." she voiced into the phone.

"Ahhhh little Ms. Fritton. My offer still stands, 20 thousand pounds. Deal or no deal?" Pomfrey questioned her.

Just hearing his voice made me uneasy. Me and the guys all knew he was a dangerous man and what he was capable of. Out of impulse I wrapped my arm around Logan's waist and pulled her closer to me. Even though he was not here I still felt the need to protect her.

"No deal" Annabelle stated with confidence. " We want…"

Annabelle was cut off by one of the Posh Totties Bella "100 thousand pounds!" she exclaimed.

All of the girls looked at her. "What? I really want a Malibu beach house." She said innocently.

"I was prepared to be nice." The voice snapped clearly agitated. "I was even prepared to be generous. But then you go and insult my generosity. The offer is off the table, no money." All of the girls sighed and sent glares at Bella.

"Look here." Annabelle snapped back angry that someone was talking to her like that. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with!"

"No Ms. Fritton. The question is… do you? Because you're about to find out." He replied and then ended the call before Annabelle could say anything else.

The guys and I glanced at each other. This was not going to be good, not at all.

"The silence was broken by Annabelle "Go back to the dorms everybody." Nobody moved "Now!" she barked "Except for you two" she said pointing at Logan and Celia. "You two follow me."

Annabelle swiftly walked away. Logan stepped out of my grasp and ran after her followed by Celia. This left just me and the guys in the library.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Klaus asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's not going to be pretty" Tristian answered and left the library.

Me and the guys followed in suit. I kept thinking about the way Pomfrey spoke over the phone. It troubled me a lot. He did not sound very happy at the end which made me fear for Logan's safety.

Later that night in the guy's dorm:

~NoahPOV~

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking.

"Whats gotch ya thining." Tristian asked lying on his bed txting.

I sighed, massaging my temples with my fingers.

"Logan" I sated simply.

"What about her?" Tristian asked "you like her she likes you, simple."

"I just – I just don't want to hurt her." Even though I had only known Logan for a day now, she already had a special place in my heart.

"Once she finds out why we are really here, she will probably never talk to me again." I sighed, frustrated at the battle waging on inside my head.

"Yea that sucks man." Tristian said putting down his phone "But you mind as well go for it anyway. You never know she might surprise you."

"Yea I guess." I paused "What about Annabelle?" I asked

"What about her?" Tristian yawned out

"What will she say when she finds out?"

"Why should I care?"

"You shouldn't, but you do." I said getting up walking toward the bathroom.

"Whatever" I heard Tristian mumble.


	3. The Legend Begins

**Hey guys so like sorry I haven't updated I have had finials then my track season took forever to end! Well enjoy chapter 3 I will try and get chapter 4 up by sometime next week. Please keep reviewing and give me your feedback. I have decided to take out Roxie and replace her with Logan so yea. I don't own St. Trinian's only my OC characters. ENJOY **

**~Noah POV~**

Today was our first day of classes. We were waiting outside of Ms. Fritton's office for our schedules. When we got them I looked at my first class. I had physics with Tristian, Klaus, Matt, and Damian.

We walked into the classroom and looked for empty seats. My eyes fell on Logan but she was already sitting next to Annabelle. However, the seats behind her and Annabelle were empty. Me and Tristian grabbed those seats. In the corner of my eye I could see Klaus grab a seat next to Celia. It wasn't hard to tell that he fancied her, but I never thought he would end up with someone so free spirited.

Logan and Annabelle were laughing about something when we sat down. They turned to face us. Tristian was about to say something but was cut off by the teacher.

"Welcome. I uh hope you… enjoy your er stay here." The teacher told us nervously. Several of the girls snorted but I knew that as long as Logan was here I would be having a _great_ semester.

Today all of the girls had to present their project on the use of electricity in the modern world. Chelsea and the Posh Totties went first. She sat down on the stool and this huge hair dryer was placed over her head. Wind was tunneled into it and she came out with a perfect up doo. It was actually pretty impressive.

Next up was Zoey. Her project looked to be an electric chair. I felt awful for the poor girl who had to be the lab rat for Zoey's experiment.

"See you in the underworld" Zoey whispered to the girl.

Suddenly the lights went. Zoey started smacking her machine to make it work. The other girls started freaking out.

Annabelle stood up along with Tristian. She whistled so loudly I flinched.

"Everybody calm down. The school blew a fuse. I suggest you all return to the dorms until this matter is sorted out." Annabelle stated. I looked at Klaus both thinking the same thing. It was not a fuse that triggered the power failure.

I stood up and walked over to Logan. I offered her my arm and she took it with a laugh.

"Shall we?" I asked in a posh tone

Logan giggled "We shall."

We walked out of the classroom and I started leading her toward the dorms.

"Wait" she pulled on my arm causing me to stop "Come with me" she smiled mischievously. Logan led me down some hallways and up several flights of stairs to a metal door. She took a key out form her pocket and unlocked the door and pulled me through.

I sucked in my breath. We were on top of the roof overlooking the entire campus. Despite the somewhat "negative" aspect of the school, it was really beautiful.

She pulled me over to a mattress in the middle of the roof.

I raised my eyebrows. She blushed and looked down "I thought it would be better than heading back to the dorms." She fiddled with her hands.

I smiled and sat down pulling her with me. I placed her in between my legs. I felt her stiffen but she then relaxed back into me. We sat in a comfortable silence.

I rested my chin on her shoulder "So what were you going to spend the money on?" I asked slightly curious as to why she did not say in the library.

She sighed "I – I" her voice broke and some tear spilled down her face.

This had me really worried. I turned her around and placed her on my lap. I pulled her close to me a wiped the tears away with my thumb.

"Hey… Hey what's wrong?" I asked softly running my hands through her hair. This seemed to relax her a little, stopping the flow of tears.

"It's nothing." She quietly said looking away from me.

I brought her face back to mine.

"You can trust me." I whispered to her.

She sighed and leaned her head onto my shoulder her hands resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rubbed circles on her back with my thumb.

Logan took a shaky breath and began "On my tenth birthday my parents had decided to take me to the theatre to see The Wizard of Oz as a surprise. During a part of the show, when the flying monkeys came onto the stage I freaked. I begged my Dad for us to leave." She started sobbing "When we got out of the theatre a man pointed a gun at my Dad." She was crying harder now "Dad threw the guy his wallet, but he shot him anyway. My Mom jumped in front of me but he shot her too."

Logan was now full out sobbing. I pulled her closer and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"You don't understand Noah. It was my fault" she sobbed "It was my fault. I shouldn't have asked to leave. They are dead because of me Noah because of me."

"Listen to me Logan! That was not your fault; you were only ten years old. You couldn't have known that that was going to happen. You are not to blame for your parent's death."

I placed kisses in her hair. She began to calm down.

Taking a breath she said "My Dad's last words to me were to take care of Nathan, my little brother. I failed them Noah I let them down." A fresh set of tear developing in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly caressing her cheek.

"After my parent's death, Nathan and I left to go live with my Aunt. That's when he developed his brain tumor. I –I got him into chemotherapy, but it didn't help they couldn't get all of the brain tumor. I had to watch him suffer every day and there was nothing that I could do to help him relieve the pain or get better."

Logan grew silent "He died a year later." She whispered.

Wiping away any evidence of tears she continued "I was going to donate the money to a Cancer Research Foundation."

**~LoganPOV~**

"Now, would anyone care to explain what's going on?" Asked Ms. Fritton lightening her cigarette with her famous gun lighter. It's fooled many people in the past. I still get a kick to look at their faces when she uses it.

Ms. Fritton had called a meeting in her office for all of the heads of the groups and me and Annabelle. Thankfully she did not invite the boys. I don't think I could have concentrated if Noah was in the room.

When no one answered, I gestured for Celia to explain

"So basically, like this guy, he offered me and Logan 20,000 pounds for a ring from the Fritton archives so we—" Celia was about to finish but was interrupted by Annabelle.

"So we figured anyone who was willing to pay 20 would pay—" This time Annabelle was interrupted by Ms. Fritton.

"Pay 50" she murmured

"But Bella, went and asked for 100" Zoe added.

Idiot someone whispered and I couldn't help but snigger. Honestly! How stupid can you be to go and ask for a hundred, you might as well ask to purchase God.

Mrs. Fritton sat there lost in thought. Finially she asked "May I see this ring?"

Annabelle walked forward confidently and placed the ring in Ms. Fritton's hands.

"I mean what we don't get miss, yea, is why anyone would pull out some big bengies for some budget bling?" Bianca asked.

"Anybody wouldn't Bianca." Ms. Fritton said "Unless of course the legend were true."

"What legend" we all chorused.

Ms. Fritton laughed "Legend of the Fritton gold."

…XXX…

"Is it a scary story miss?" the twins asked raising their hands.

Everybody laughed.

"What?" They questioned putting on their innocent faces.

All of the girls had gathered into the center of the dorm for the story. The boys joined us as well. Noah and I sat on one of the hammocks. I sat in between his legs, my arms wrapping around his waist. He ran his hands through my hair and curling the ends of it with his fingers. It soothed me greatly.

Ms. Fritton began her story after taking her place in the center of all of us "Twas a dark and stormy night, in the year of 1859. Sailing on the high seas aboard a galleon captained by a Lord Pomphrey. His cargos were a vast hoard of glittering treasure, his destination, the coast of England. Now he planned to use that treasure to bring down our own great queen who?" Ms. Fritton asked.

"Elizabeth I?" I asked, even though I knew it was the right answer.

"Absolutely right Logan!" Ms. Fritton exclaimed, her hands flying up into the air. Noah nudged me and placed a kiss on my temple. I felt my face grow hot. I looked over at Annabelle and she was smiling at me. She winked at me turned back to her Aunt.

"Oh how she sailed through the waves, the wind ringing against the mantel." Ms. Fritton continued her story closing her eyes and really getting into it. The lights began to sway and me and Noah looked at each other and started to laugh.

Ignoring our laughs Ms. Fritton continued "When suddenly, out of the black night swoops a fierce some figure…AVAS!" She jumped up and screamed. I jumped slightly and pressed myself further into Noah.

"And swinging like a cat onto the deck is Pirate Fritton." Ms. Fritton gazed past the girls.

"Fritton… is that?" Annabelle asked, her eyes alight with the new found information in her ancestors.

"Oh yes dear our ancestor, Archibald Fritton; handsome sea dog, who boards the ship, overpowers the crew, and makes off with the treasure." Ms. Fritton sighed admiringly.

"Ohhh my dat is gangster, so so like what appened to him" Bianca added bitting her nails in anticipation.

"He was never heard or seen since." She added.

"And the treasure?" Zoe asked.

"Well as the legend goes, like all good pirates he hid the treasure and made a map. But this is no ordinary map, he made two rings. And engraved half of the information on each of them." She stated holding her hands into her lap.

"And that is one of the rings?" I asked her.

"Yes. Who would have thought that it was sitting here right under my very nose." She chuckled to herself.

"So that's half the clue that will lead us to—" Zoe was interrupted by Bianca.

"Super-sized stash of bling" Bianca opened her mouth in amazement.

The Posh totties squealed and clapped their hands no doubt thinking about their Malibu beach house.

"If you believe the legend yes, but I must warn you those who choose to pursue it have been driven to the brink of madness and beyond… goodnight girls" Ms. Fritton clapped her hands together and departed from the room leaving us and the boys in a complete silence.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys so I won't be updating until I have a break from school because...I FAILED MY FIRST CLASS EVER! SO I am really sorry but I have to bring my grade up because I got a lot of heat from the parents and it just doesn't feel good to fail:( But luckily next week I have a week off from school, so hopefully then:) **


End file.
